Work of the Sea Devil
by NoThoughtWriter
Summary: "Were those fruits spiked?" Came the question of the boy as he stared down the remaining swirled fruit he had in his bag. "Finding myself in a body of a child and add to the horrible flavor of these fruits?" The same boy said as he looked out back at the alley. "Yup. Definetly spiked." He declared.
1. Prolouge

**Work of the Sea Devil  
**_An: This is an idea that has been on my mind for a while, but I haven't seen anyone do it yet so... I decided to do it my self. So... again feel free to reviews and creative critiques are welcome. I don't own either things in this fic except for Ocs and the original devil fruits mentioned. _

The sounds of a groaning could be heard of a boy no older than five stood up in a dark alleyway. The child blinked as he tried to get a sense of his surroundings. He looked around him hoping for any clue of where he is. He spots a mesh bag holding what appeared to be fruit with swirled designs on them. He picks it up hesitantly and slings it over his shoulder. "Damn... What the hell happened?" the boy muttered to himself only to freeze at the sound of his voice. "W-wha? H-h-hello?" the boy said testing out his changed voice.

Looking around he spots a puddle in the dark light of the alley. He ran towards and froze once more at the sight of his face. The face of a young with black hair and blue eyes where seen. He was shirtless wearing big blag ragged hakama with gold bangles securing the hakama on his ankles, and hanged off the back of the hakama was a shroud of sorts with characters of sorts written on its back.

He started to panic and hyperventilate with each growing second of his new body.'What the hell... Exactly what happened?!' thought the kid as he tried to remember his last action.

**Flash Back!  
** _The sound of ocean waves was heard as a teen stood on a beach. He looked around for hoping for something to relieve his boredom. He looked around for more until he spotted a cave leading into a cliff. He walked towards the cave looking into the dark opening. He walked into it locking onto a speck of light on the other side as he wandered into the cave. He continued until he reached the light source as he gazed upon a tree. The tree stood in a makeshift spot light of the sun. Looking at the tree more he realized the tree bore fruit, but... very weird looking fruit. An apple, banana, and... a cluster of grapes? Now taking a closer look at the tree and its fruits the tree was a palm tree with swirled leaves and the fruits also having swirls on it. Curiosity getting the better of him he plucked the fruits. Looking at them he shrugged. "****** its time to come in!" came the call of a woman. The teen was about to leave until his vision started to get blurry. He started to limp slowly towards the exits panicking slightly of hi sudden limp. Soon his vision started to black out at times and his heart rate increase. He fell as the fruits rolled out of his hands and the last thing he heard. " GO! Show them my work! GO! Show them my Power!" came a dark hollow voice and with that he passed out.  
_**Flash Back End!  
** 'That's right I got those fruits and that voice, but wait whats my name?' thought the kid as he looked at the bag full of fruit. The kid panics more until he calms himself down. 'Ok. ok. I can't remember my name, but I got to call myself until I find out who I am.' thought the kid once more. He looked for danger he sat down to ponder his temporary name. 'Gray? Alex? Michael?' the kid thought as time went by. He kept pondering until he was interrupted by his rumbling belly. *gurgle gurgle* The kid looked around for something to eat until he spotted the bag of fruit.

He looked at the bag and started to dig out a swirled cluster of grapes. He plucked off a grape and put one in his mouth. As soon as he bit down on the grape he experienced the most horrible thing of indescribable horror. He swallowed it as soon as he ate it. He looked around for another source of food only to see nothing. He looked back at the grapes and swallowed whatever saliva built up."No point in wasting food." he muttered to himself as he ate the others as fast as he can. To his surprise he didn't feel any more hunger once he finished.

That was until he received a bad stomach ache. A few more moments passed as the stomach ache went away. Once more the kid got up and prepared for whatever danger is ahead. He grabbed the bag holding the remaining bag of fruit and walked off into the light of the alley entrance way. The kid shielded his eyes opening them once he saw were he landed. The place could be described as a modern city combined with a medieval architecture. There were a few unnatural things. Such as the purple sky that seems like in its in some weird fusion of night and day.

Also add to the fact that the very place emits a aura of evil and darkness and all sorts of vile horrors. Oh? Did I mention that a good majority of the populace have black angel wings. Yeah... This was pretty awkward. Taking one more look he slowly walked back into the alley and looked at the fruits and said one thing. "Were these fruit's spiked?" And soon after that question came the true question. Exactly what did he get himself involved with.


	2. First Move

** Work of the Sea Devil  
**_An: Hello there another chapter is here. Like always please review and such and any recommendations are welcome. I don't own any of the things except any of the one I made up. _

**Last Time**

"Were these fruit's spiked?" And soon after that question came the true question. **Now **"Finding myself in a body of a child and to add the horrible taste of these fruits?" the boy said to himself. "Yup. Definitely spiked." he declared. The kid was about to leave until the voice of a man came. "Exactly how were those fruit's spiked.?" the voice asked. The kid slowly turns around and comes to face with a black haired man wearing what appeared a research coat and one of those fancy British outfits with the leather vests. "Uh... I ate one of the fruits and it tastes really horrible... along with the fact that I'm starting to see people with black wings." The kid said cautious of the man before him.

"Kid you do realize your are in the fallen angel part of hell. Ya know?" the man said developing a look of amusement. "Hell? Fallen angels?" the kid said with wide eyes."Oh no I died didn't I?" the kid said with anime tears streaming down his face as he clutched his head. The man laughed at the sight of the kid and spoke up. "Kid your not dead yet because you still have a physical body and all, but I was wondering how you got into to hell in the first place." the man said clarifying a few things.

"What? But all I did was grab the fruit and all of a sudden I black out and I wake up as a kid." The kid said. The man gains a contemplative look on his face and he then speaks out once more. "Let me see one of these of fruits?" the man said. The kid then proceeds to blink and then reach into the bag containing the other remaining fruit. He put his hands in the bag grabbing the apple and handing the fruit to the man.

Of course that was when the kid actually got a closer look of the fruit. Once he saw the swirled fruit only one thought went through his mind. 'Wha?! These fruits look like devil fruits from the one piece manga!' As the kid thought that the man was busy looking at the food doing things such as looking at the fruit at different angles, touching the fruit at certain places, and even sniff it. Once he finished he gained a look of surprise on his face and then lowered his head with his body shaking as well. The kid on the other hand once finishing the thought he look over at the man. The kid grew fearful as he sees the shaking of his body. The man then threw his head back laughing as so. He laughed a bit more until he stopped and proceeded to wipe out a few tears from his eyes. "Kid when you plucked the fruit did some random hollow deep voice speak something?" The man asked grinning. The kid promptly nods and causes the man to laugh once more.

Once calming down the man then spoke up "Kid come one follow me looks like I better explain a few things to you and before I forget the names Azazel you?" The kid simple blinks and tried answering the man's question. "Uh well you see I can't remember my name..." The now revealed Azazel simply blinks and once more gains a contemplative look. "Graviel" Azazel says as he looks at the kid. The kid gains a confused face once Azazel says that.

"Your new name. I said it was Graviel." Azazel says to the now named Graviel. "Uh... No offense but why Graviel?" Graviel asks. Azazel then grins and says " Why? It's because names ending in iel sound awesome." all with a goofy smile on his face. Graviel in response simply face-faulted. "Well come on we don't have all day do we." Azazel said as he began to walk away. Graviel promptly gets up and follows.

-8o0o8-

Azazel and Graviel walk into what appeared to be some kind of laboratory of sorts Azazel was sitting in a swivel chair and so was Graviel. "Kid, You just got involved in one of my bets." Azazel spoke up. In response Graviel tilts his head. "You see a long time ago there was this sea devil by the name of One-eye Jack we like to call him fruity because of his obsession with fruit." continued Azazel. "One day he came up with a bet with me and Ajuka Beelzebub. All three of us were scientist of sorts and on that day he bet us he could implant powers inside a fruit and bestow them upon humans. Me and Ajuka laughed at the idea, but one day Jack suddenly disappeared with no trace of where he went." Azazel explained rubbing his forehead while Graviel listened.

"That was no sign of until now." Azazel said looking at Graviel. "All I did was pick fruit and here I am with you." Graviel explained once more. Azazel nodded in acceptance and proceeded to move towards a messy desk filled with paper. He then searched some of the drawers and then grabbed a scroll from one. "Here is something he left behind with us. Maybe you could make use of it." Azazel said throwing him the scroll. Graviel caught it and gave a look at it. He almost fainted when he read the title. On the scroll was one word and it was Rokushiki.

Azazel smirked when he saw Graviel's expression. He then adopted a serious face and spoke up. "Hey kid, as much as I like to have you here you best be in the devil's side of hell. A good bit of fallen angels probably wouldn't take kindly to humans. Devil's might treat you better since they do job's for them." Graviel simply nodded still eyes fixated on the scroll. "I can give supplies other than that you're on your own. Well then shall we get going." Azazel concluded.

-8o0o8-

We see Azazel in the window of his manor as he looks at Graviel leaving. As Graviel walks in the distance Azazel smirks. "Part one of the plan complete. Hope you know what your doing Jack" Azazel mumbled to himself as he looked at a paper with the words 'Get victim to go to Devil's side of hell.' written on it. He then sighs then smirks saying out loud. "Oh why bother worrying I'm pretty sure this is a damn good idea." Back at Graviel he couldn't suppress a shiver up his spine as he gained a feeling of dread.


	3. Second Move

**Work of the Sea Devil **

_An: Hello there another chapter is here. Thank you for the suggestions Dp11 and Uub. Like always please review and such and any recommendations are welcome. I don't own any of the things except any of the one I made up._

**Last Time**

Graviel couldn't suppress a shiver up his spine as he continued to walk away.  
He also couldn't shake the feeling of dread either.

**Time skip**

Its been about two years since Graviel started his journey and now look where he is. "GET HIM!" was heard as a guard of sorts chased down an seven year old kid. He wore the same cloths of Graviel except adjusted to his size and a wolf faced visor over his eyes(An: Imagine the same visor helmet thing that guy wears when he attacking the Elric twins from FMA manga when Ed and Al are on the island except its wolf shaped) and his hair is now grown outwards like spikes on a porcupine. He is seen carrying what appeared to be a large bag brimming with... jewels?

He continued to run until he swiftly ran into an alley. As he he ran in the alley he threw the bag into a dumpster and continue to run as the guards gave chase. As Graviel was seen running in the distance sounds could be heard the dumpster as the dame bag suddenly flew out from it. Out from the dumpster... Kimimaro Kaguya? Kimimaro moved his head left and right as he then proceeded to take the bag and run towards a different direction. Exactly what happened in those two years?

-0o0o0-

A few hours later once the guards failed to attain Graviel he is seen calmly walking towards what appeared to be a orphanage. Various children could be seen playing around as... Crocodile? Sat on the porch of the orphanage reading a newspaper. He was smoking his cigar until he noticed Graviel walking towards the orphanage. "Mmmmm? Your here huh... Kimimaro already got the bag and its in the back." Came Crocodiles voice as he continued to read the newspaper. "Thanks." came the reply of Graviel as he walked into the orphanage. Crocodile mumbled a few words in return. Graviel opened the orphanage doors as he maneuvered the halls of the orphanage.

That was until he was bumped into by three other children. The children stumbled and fell on their bottoms as Graviel stumbled. "What did I say about running in the halls again?" scolded Graviel.

"Sorry Grav-nii" came the three replies as they stood up. "What happened now" Graviel hesitantly asked. The three children revealed to be a child Shirou, Arthuria, and Gilgamesh? "The Faker decided to take my queen from me!" came the shout of Kid-Gil. "NO! I asked Shirou to come with me, but Gil decided to follow!" Also came the cry of protest as Arthuria shouted back at Gil.

"I just wanted play..." Shirou's voice came. Graviel merely shook his head and motioned them to go ahead. The three nodded and began there chase once more. Graviel walked towards a door on the floor of the orphanage, He opened the basement door and jumped in. Once he jumped he continued down the dark basement until he found a lantern and proceeded to light it. A few more minutes and Graviel came upon a closed door with voices of two people coming form the other side.

Opening the door we see Kimimaro again along with Makarov Dreyar from Fairy Tail and I horde of treasure fit for any king? Exactly what is going on? "Ara? Graviel your here already?" said Makarov as he turned to look at Graviel. "Graviel-sama I have returned with the money." Kimimaro stated as he looked at Graviel as well.

"Yeah I just got escaped from the guards."Graviel said as he looked at the two. "*sigh* I still don't understand why you keep stealing for us you already payed us back." Makarov said as he turned back to the treasure horde. "I told you old man! You took me in when no one would and you saved my life! I could never repay you!" Graviel yelled at Makarov. Makarov sighed once more in response. You see when Graviel first came to the devil's side of hell he was lost. He couldn't get a paying job or earn any sort of money. Soon he was starting to run out of the supplies Azazel gave him. Soon after he did run out of supplies and almost died due to starvation and disease.

Graviel soon stumbled upon the orphanage of the abandoned. Makarov, who was actually an alternate universe of him who looked like him, acted like him, and spoke like him, took him in. The orphanage itself contained alternate universe versions of various anime & manga characters. You could see Naruto and Sasuke who are constantly fighting. Shirou, Arthuria, and Gilgamesh, who is named Gil here, chasing each other around. Like earlier before Crocodile was there reading the newspaper.

Continuing along Kimimaro decided to break the silence. "Graviel-sama are we going to continue with the plan?" Kimimaro asked. Graviel only nodded in response. "You sure about this one wrong move and you could be annihilated." Makarov said with a serious face. Graviel once more nodded and walked out. Makarov turned to Kimimaro once Graviel was out the room and said. "Kimimaro watch Graviel now I don't want him being hurt for doing something stupid like this, and if he is ever caught do anything in your power to get him back with ought any trouble." Makarov said no... Ordered Kimimaro. "Hai Makarov-sama." Kimimaro responded.

-0o0o0-

We see the two now as they stood over on a hill looking upon a very luxurious looking castle with many people walking into the gates. The castle was what looked like was decorated for a party and many of the people walking in looked like they were holding gifts."You know the plan I'll distract you go sneak in." Graviel said. Kimimaro merely nodded in response.

"**Soru**" Once Graviel said that he disappeared.

-0o0o0-

Today was the eight birthday of Rias Gremory. The day was supposed to be the bestess day EVER! Not a day were people were running around screaming bloody murder. It was her birthday for maou's sake. They were about to open the presents until '**HE**' showed up.'**HE**' started to mess up her birthday. '**HE**' beat up all there guards. '**HE**' even destroyed her cake! It all started when '**HE**' mysteriously showed up and started causing chaos.

~Flash Back~

The sounds of people celebrating could be heard as many adults talked and socialized. Children ran around playing with others they meet. Until the shout of "**Rankyaku**!" was heard. Then a blue crescent moon like projectile was seen flying towards the walls of the castle. It hit the wall and caused a an explosion with dirt & dust flying everywhere. Another shout of "**Soru**!" and something sped through the dust. Once more some one shouted "**Geppou**!" Some sort of sound sounded. The mystery person shout again "**Rankyaku**!" and the dust cleared with another blue crescent moon projectile. The dust cleared revealing a boy no older than eight holding a bag with the presents from the present table. He was smirking the whole time.

~Flash Back End~

The boy stood there smirking until he spoke. "Mind if I keep these?" That was until a massive burst of killing intent burst out from... Sirzechs Lucifer who looked extremely pissed while his Grayfia had a hand on his shoulder trying to call him down. Of course the mystery boy was still looking. Did he had a death wish? He just made one of the most powerful devil's in hell angry. Looks like things are going downhill now.


	4. Announcement

An: Hello there sorry this is not an update BUT this does have to do with future chapters.

I'm currently lacking with ideas for future chapters mostly the main character's devil fruit power. I'm willing to take suggestions of any kind I have a few ideas and some recommended ones fro others which I do appreciate.

Ideas include:

A mythical zoan berserk dragon fruit (suggested)

A mythical zoan fruit based on a mummy

A mythical zoan fruit based on a chimera

A parmecia fruit based on magic tricks

A parmecia fruit with the ability to sprout any type of wings on any thing

A parmecia fruit with the ability to separate anything

A parmecia fruit with the power over concepts

A parmecia fruit with the power to construct and make the user's body out of weapons

Any other idea is welcome. Sorry for not updating again. Other than that have a good day!


	5. Third Move

**Work of the Sea Devil**

**Last Time**

_The boy stood there smirking until he spoke. "Mind if I keep these?" That was until a massive burst of killing intent burst out from... Sirzechs Lucifer who looked extremely pissed while his Grayfia had a hand on his shoulder trying to call him down._

**Now**

Graviel was not feeling very well. First of all he only meant to create a distraction not enrage Sirzechs. Second he heard rumors the guy had a sister complex and it clearly is true by the amount of killing intent he is spewing out. Then lastly he was scared... Basically he just crashed the birthday part of Rias Gremory who has a Maou brother with a sister complex oh and they're all royalty. Huh... its like the time he robbed the Raiser family as well.

*Shiver* Alright all he has to do is distract them and he's done. Alright so... Here We Go!

-0o0oIo0o0-

While Graviel was having his internal debate or monologue he didn't realize he was being surrounded by guards. They all had their weapons pointed at him and all of them were scared beyond belief why? Listen to this. "H-h-hey lets g-get this o-over with. T-this k-killing intent is d-driving me nuts!" Alright back to Graviel we now see him finished with his monologue. The guards weren't prepared for what happened next.

Graviel looked left and right and saw the guards and proceeded to per say 'Open up a can of whoop ass.' "**Soru!**" with that said Graviel seemingly disappeared. The guards looked around in confusion and surprisingly caused Sirzechs to stop his Killing intent and look on in curiosity. Then came a shout of "**Rankyaku!**" and a blue crescent projectile came and wiped out a good number of guards. The guards instantly reacted readying their weapons and magic as they ready for the next attack.

The shout of another "**Soru!**" as Graviel reappeared in the center of the guards surprising them again. With a shout of "**Shigan!**" Graviel stabbed the nearest guard in the shoulder area with his finger. Disappearing once more Graviel appeared in front of another guard and stabbed him as well. The process repeated over and over until there were no more guards standing. All of the guards were on the ground incapacitated. One tired Graviel stood in the center of guards panting and sweating from the sheer number of attacks he had performed.

The party guests gaped at how easily the guards were beaten. "Whew! That was quite a work out huh?" Said a panting Graviel. After a few seconds and explosion rang through he air as fire and smoke could be seen on the far side of the castle. Graviel smiled as he said to himself. "'Bout time you made it Kimimaro..." Grayfia on the other hand though... "That explosion... It came from the vaults!" she realized.

She was about to run off towards the source but... Graviel blocked her way. "Sorry can't let you get through." he said. Grayfia merely sighed and took a fighting pose. What she got in response was an enormous twisting blast of magic. The result of the blast tore a huge hole right in the walls of the castle and next to the even more terrified guests.

Grayfia landed right next to Sirzechs side as she had dodged the blast. The dust and smoke cleared to show Graviel with his head replaced by a corrupted and twisted version of a fusion of Bahamut Fury's head & Bahamut's head from FFX. "**Corrupt**.. **Myth**:... **Mad W-witch's Slaying** **T-twister**..." Came the deep rumbling struggled voice of the transformed Graviel. Almost in a very painful manner Graviel's transformed head started to return back to normal. An even more tired looking Graviel stared at Sirzechs and Grayfia with his now revealed slitted red eyes. Graviel's visor lie destroyed on the ground from the sudden transformation.

The sudden attack did result in quite a few reaction. Almost all the guest and people looked like they were about to faint from the sudden reveal. Grayfia and Sirzechs on the other hand... well both did develop a very **SERIOUS** face. With that Graviel grabbed his upper right arm as dragonic feature started to develop on his face and arm. In response the duo both readied their magic and took stances. Graviel's arm suddenly turned into the sick mockery of a dragon's arm. In a very fast motion Graviel swiped his transformed arm across the space were his opponents stood all while roaring out. "**Corrupt Myth: Blood Thirsty Wendigo's Hunt!**" A volley of dark wind blades flew towards Sirzech's and his wife as they both dodged the destructive technique.

The results of the attack were pretty obvious... well the attack did end up slicing through the castle like a hot knife through butter. Well both Grayfia and Sirzechs were about to retaliate until bone spears pierced the space were they previously was as they dodged the spears. Kimimaro came dashing through the battle carrying a very large bag containing various gold & treasures. "Graviel-sama we must leave I have taken all I have could!"

Kimimaro said as he dashed his way out of the castle. "Got it!' Graviel said as he turned and ran right after Kimimaro. "Oh no you don't!" Sirzechs said as he released his attack. Graviel's eyes widen as he saw the attack come straight at him. Suddenly two sick twisted fusion's of Bahamut Fury's & Bahamut from FFX wings appeared on his back.

Developing the same dragonic features on his face he dashed forward as the wings seem to carry him all the while shouting. "**Corrupt Myth: Wind's of the Carnivorous Wyvern**!" With that said the two wings flapped as Graviel seemed to head straight towards one of the holes caused from the scuffle. He flew right towards his goal determined to escape his predicament... only to crash right above the hole head first.

Graviel's wings retracted as he landed straight back to the ground. There was an awkward silence as Sirzechs calmly canceled his attack and walked over to the now unconscious Graviel. Sirzechs reached over and picked up Graviel in a fireman's carry and in the most straightest and calmest face asked: "So...Who's up for some torture?"

Little Rias immediately raised her hand.

-0o0oIIo0o0-

We now see Kimimaro running from the smoking and almost destroyed Castle of the Gremory family. Kimimaro ran until he once more reached the same cliff from before the incident. He looked back towards the castle and mumbled to himself. " I hope Graviel-sama is ok He should have caught up by now. The again... the same has happened from when we raided the Raiser family. *shiver*" With that said Kimimaro continued his way towards the orphanage.

_AN: Hey! Hey! Hey! What do you guys think? Sorry This took awhile I've been a bit busy in life so I didn't have much time to write this. Also what do you guys think of the naming scheme? Its pretty original to me. I was originally planning it to be based off types of dragons, but with so much stuff about it floating on the web I gave up. So for now I based them off of legendary creatures. Other than that keep reviewing!_


	6. Fourth Move

**Work of the Sea Devil****Last Time**

_Sirzechs calmly canceled his attack and walked over to the now unconscious Graviel. Sirzechs reached over and picked up Graviel in a fireman's carry and in the most straightest and calmest face asked: "So...Who's up for some torture?" _

_Little Rias immediately raised her hand._

**Now**

The grunts of groan of Graviel could be heard as he awoke. "Huh? Where am I?" he muttered to himself. He attempted to move but he only received a rattle of chains in response.

Only to realize hes chained to wall.

In a dimly lit room.

Full of various torture devices.

"Well. Well. Look who's up and awake? Hmmm?" came the voice of a certain red-headed devil. "Oh! Hey there Mr. Devil Guy! Hehehehe... Mind letting me go?" replied Graviel in an awkward fashion. "I'm sorry but that has to be a no... after all why would I want to free the kid who ruined Ria-tan's birthday." Sirzechs answered. As he began to pace around the room.

"Besides I haven't even called our special guest." With an abrupt stop Sirzechs spun on his heels and cupped one of his hands over his hand. "Ohhhhhh, Ria-tan~" He yelled out in a sing-song voice. "Yes Onii-sama~" Came another sing-song voice in response.

A small red-haired girl came out of the shadows with her eyes shadowed. Oh? Did I mention both siblings had there eyes shadowed by their hair along with two red orbs seemingly replacing containing nothing but pure malice and hate. Rais then lifted her hands revealing both of them stuffed with

torture tools. She began to let out a creepy laugh as her brother mirrored her actions. Both of them began to slowly walk towards the chained Graviel as he tried to break out from the chains.

He would have tried to escape from the chains with his devil fruit abilities, but because of that earlier event he was to tired to active his powers. With that both descended upon poor little Graviel.

His screams could be heard from miles away.

-0o0oIo0o0-

At the orphanage Kimimaro's head shot up as he heard the scream. He turned his head towards Makarov giving him a look reading 'You know what this means'. With a slow nod of his head Makarov proceeds to get

up from his spot and began walking towards the orphanage exit. "KIMIMARO! Watch the orphanage while I'm gone. I know I told you to go back after Graviel no matter what, but this might require my intervention." Makarov yelled out as he activated his magic changing into his old war jacket.

-0o0oIIo0o0-

Lord Gremory sat in his throne gazing among his servants and guards. "So tell me has anyone managed to track down the other thief that took our treasures from the vault?" He received shake of heads as response. Lord Gremory sighed as he began rubbing the bridge of his nose. His wife Venelana put

a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. *knock knock* The various servants and guards looked towards the door in which the sound came from. Looking at his wife Lord Gremory gave her a looks saying 'Expecting some one?' He received a no in response as he motioned the servants to open the door.

"Come in." the servant said. In response a giant hand burst through the door as a majority of the servants and guards were knocked back. The remaining servants and guards ran back to guard Lord Gremory and his wife.

"Hm! You know what I'm here for." came the voice of Makarov as he began walking out of the dust clouds. The guards readied their weapons and servants ready to help in any way possible. "You know you didn't have to destroy my home you know." replied Lord Gremory. "Bahh! You know I'm not like that!" answered Makarov as the dust cleared revealing a trail of destruction.

"I would have expected at least a long time no see speech you know? *sigh* So you want to free the little thief that was caught huh?" asked Lord Gremory. He only received a determined look from Makarov in response.

_AN: Yo! Another chapter is out! Thanks for waiting. I know it took a long time for this short chapter, but I've got my creative juices flowing now! So Read, Review, and Follow!_


	7. Announcement 2

**Work of the Sea Devil **

**Announcement!**

Sorry this isn't a chapter but this is something important.

Ok here's the deal. In short simple sentences. I will tell you whats wrong

My family is going on vacation.

I can't type stories on a Ipad.

Where I'm going they don't have laptops I can use to type.

In another country.

Will be gone on 5/26/13.

Be back on 6/23/13.

Sorry about this! Though the next chapter is somewhat done. Might be a little while till I upload it.

I'll be back though you can count on it!

For an apology I decide to leak out future plans for the story.

Like Graviel's peerage!

King-Graviel himself

Queen- ?(suggestions welcome!)

Knight1- Pyrrha Alexandra(Soul Calibur 5)

Knight 2-?

Bishop1- Yomiko Readman (Read or Die)

Bishop 2- ?

Rook- Berserker(F/SN)

Pawn 1-Kimimaro Kaguya (Naruto)

Pawn 2- Wham (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 2: Battle Tendency)


End file.
